


Revenge

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Action, Angor Rot's a little bitch, BAMF Jim, F/M, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Revenge, Romance, class reveal, school reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: One-shot. There is nowhere to run in school when Angor Rot returns. The Trollhunters have to face him together even if it exposes the existence of trolls.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> Now I'm not sure how many of you will be reading this but I have been thinking about writing something for Trollhunters for awhile. I think the series as a whole is really under appreciated and hope that you guys would fall in love with the show like I did.
> 
> This takes place after the Part 1 finale but does not follow the events.

Jim closed his locker tiredly.

"Woah, there Jimbo, you look exhausted." Toby greeted him.

He ran a hand down his face and grumbled, "Some gnomes decided it was fun to harass trolls at the market last night."

Claire jogged up to the best friends. She kissed Jim's cheek and fist bumped Toby.

"I heard about the rough night you had by Blinky."

"I just need to look at the bigger picture.? "Getting Gunmar's eye from Strickler, and then get your brother back is the only thing we need to worry about."

Toby shrugged. "it should be easier now that we don't have Angor Rot hunting us down."

The loudspeaker beeped. "Attention all students, with all parents permission the school will be keeping everyone overnight as a safety protocol test."

Numerous groans and cries of outrage resonated from the student body.

Jim face-palmed himself. "What am I going to tell Blinky?" "I was supposed to spar with Draal after school."

Claire laced her hand in his. " It won't be a big deal."

Toby clapped him on the back. "There hasn't been any real threat to Trollmarket in a while."

Jim nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right, thanks, guys."

Claire pulled the boys along. "Now that's settled, let's get to class."

The groups favorite season is winter, that's because the sun sets earlier, it gives Blinky and Draal more time to see the human world. They were all in the gym. Sleeping bags were out and students conversed.

A loud boom was heard from the hallways, heavy stomping could be heard down the hallway. A cold voice rose above the foot stomping.

"Trollhunter!"

Jim's nerves froze and his skin turned pale. Claire's eyes widened in horror. "Is that who I think it is?"

By now the whole gym was quite, some expressed their terror in hushed whispers.

Toby stood up suddenly his eyes were narrowed in anger.

"Trollhunter!"

Toby reached down into his bag about to bring out Warhammer. Jim fingered the amulet in his back pocket. There was nowhere to run.

"Claire call Blinky and tell him to bring Draal here now."

The door burst open, standing there with a wicked grin was Angor Rot, beside him was at least 5-7 sewage monsters with him.

The students screamed, most of the teachers fainted on sight. Toby brought out Warhammer and started to run towards the soulless troll.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to ARGH!"

Jim intercepted him. "Tobes no!" "He wants me, only me."

"What are you doing Lake?" "He wants someone called the Trollhunter, not you nerd!" Steve Palchuck whispered harshly at him.

Jim glanced towards him, he was with Claire's friends. "Exactly."

He stood up and fearlessly approached Angor Rot.

"I don't know how you're still alive after I turned you into a pile of rubble, but you made a terrible mistake facing me in a room full of humans." Jim kept his voice level, he was aware of all the eyes on him."

Angor Rot smiled. "This is the end of you Trollhunter; his hand glowed yellow revealing the mark on Jim's face to everyone; remember you were marked for a fate worse than death."

Unprepared, Angor Rot backhanded Jim, he was sent flying towards Toby and Claire. Both had their respective weapons out. Jim's eyes glistened with an unknown emotion.

Angor Rot pointed towards the three, "Finish them."

The monsters started to advance, students screamed and ran to the other side of the gym. Jim was grabbed and was beating down by 3 of them, Toby and Claire were busy dealing with their own monster. Every cut sent green sludge on the floor.

"For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!"

The familiar blue hue enveloped Jim, sending him into the air, his armor rose around him, connecting each piece to him. The others gazed on in wonder. Jim landed on his one knee, his sword was glistening in his hand.

"You guys are so going to get it." He said as he twirled his sword expertly.

In a flash, he was running towards a monster guarding Angor Rot. The beast swung at him but Jim slides in between its massive legs. The doors burst open again, making Angor jump to the opposite side away from Jim and everyone else.

"We are here to help master Jim!" Blinky held a heroic posture that was until Draal motioned to all the scared teens.

"Oh dear, this is a problem."

Jim swiftly exited from his slide to face the two trolls. "Yeah I know, there was nothing I could really do about that."

"We can deal with it after we destroy these sorry excuse of trolls." Draal said as he smashed his fist into his hand.

"Jim!"

He swung his head around to see Toby pointing over to Claire. She was being backed up right into Angor Rot's hands. The only problem was he was being blocked by 4 sludge monsters.

"Come on Jim think!" He looked around desperately and gasped as an idea hit him.

"Draal throw me!"

Said troll turned around to face him after punching a monster in the face. "What?"

"Throw me at Angor!"

Jim quickened his pace and aimed himself at Draal's open hand. His all of his might he tossed Jim over the sea of sludge and landed foot first on Rot's head.

Angor Rot growled in pain and held a hand to his eye.

Jim ignored him for the time being and stabbed the sludge monster in the totem heart. He wiped his brow after jumping down next to Claire.

"You okay?"

Claire nodded, "Thanks, Jim."

Her eyes widened though as she tapped her staff on the ground, creating a portal right underneath their feet. Surprised Jim let out a yell, they disappeared seconds before Rot could stab Jim in the back with his blade.

The two popped behind him. The others had finished taking down the rest of the monsters by destroying the totems inside.

"It's over Angor Rot, I beat you again."

The troll assassin scowled. "After I destroy you Trollhunter and your little friends, I will hunt down Stricklander to the ends of the earth."

He swiped his blade in front of him making Jim duck. He parried the next arching blow and swept his leg under the assassin. Rot jumped and kicked Jim into the wall. Claire portaled Draal and Toby on top of him. Draal punched while Toby hit him with his hammer over his head.

Toby grew pale as the poisoned dagger was set to stab at him but was blocked by Draal's prosthetic hand.

"Draal!"

"It's fine Fleshbag, the poison shouldn't effect the arm I already lost."

Jim stood shakily up and wiped the blood from his lip, after calling to make sure Draal was okay. He attacked Rot from behind as he was dealing with Draal and Toby.

The soulless one kept on blocking each attack and knocked Daylight out of Jim's hand. The sword skidded across the floor towards the worst possible student, Steve Palchuk.

Jim took out his thigh blades and noticed where his sword lied.

Steve picked up the object. "Sweet!" "Bow down to me losers!"

Jim swore under his breath as he activated his shield to block Rot's attack.

"Palchuk drop my sword now!"

Steve narrowed his eyes at Jim.

"No way!" "This thing is mine now!" He then proceeded to smack Eli with the flat side of the blade.

Jim growled ann raised his hand out focusing on the sword. Steve was about to poke Eli when it turned into blue smoke. The object reappeared in Jim's hand just in time to gut Angor Rot.

As he slowly turned to stone Toby glared up at him.

"This is for ARGH!"

He swung his hammer and demolished his body, pieces crumbled on the spot.

Jim let the tension out of his shoulders as the adrenaline left him. He finally registered the burning pain in his back and used his sword as a crutch.

"We must pick up the pieces Master Jim, and bring them to Vendel," Blinky told him urgently.

Toby kicked the pile of rubble. "Yeah, we can't keep having him come back."

"But first what about them?" Claire asked, motioning her head towards the rest of the student body.

Darci and Mary came running to embrace Claire in a hug. "Claire!" "Are you okay?" "How did you do that?"

Claire stopped their questions. "I will tell you guys at my house later."

Palchuk walked stiffly up to Jim and stuck a finger in his chest.

"I don't know what you but I am still king of this school."

Jim rolled his eyes and sighed as Steve rattled on. He summoned one of his thigh blades and pointed the tip at him.

Palchuk crossed his arms unafraid. "What are you going to do with that?" "Give me a papercut?"

"No." With a flick of the wrist, the blade soared past his head.

"Ha!" "You missed loser!"

Jim cocked his head. "Did I?"

The blade hit Palchuk in the back of the head making him woozy. The blade returned back to its holder. Jim stuck out his finger in turn and poked Steve's chest. Disoriented Palchuk fell on his back, knocked out.

Blinky rose his stone eyebrows at Jim causing the Trollhunter to shrug.

"Hold your breaths, this powder should cause them to lose their memories from the past 3 hours."

He sprinkled the smallest amount of purple dust into the air, soon the students start to collapse and fall asleep.

Blinky nodded and the others released their breaths.

"How long are they out for?" Jim asked.

"Should last throughout the night." "Now let's clean up and bring Rot back to Vendel."

Toby turned to Jim. "We can handle this, you and Claire should tell them about all of this."

Jim nodded. "Right."

Darci took hold of Toby's hand. "I'm not upset at you for hiding this from me, you are the bravest person I have ever met." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, the others went back to Claire's house.

"Are your parents home?" Jim asked his girlfriend after removing his armor.

"No, they're gone for the weekend, hopefully, Not-Enrique didn't have a party again."

"Who is that?" Mary asked.

"Its a long story."

Claire unlocked her house.

"Bro, I brought you socks!" Her voce rang clear throughout the house.

Not-Enrique came sliding down the banister.

"How kind of you sis!"

Mary and Darci's eyes widened. "What is that?"

"Hey!" "You finally brought your friends."

Jim reached into Claire's bag to pull out a pair of socks.

"Here you go."

The changling caught the flyign socks into his mouth.

"Thank you Trollhunter."

"Why does everyone call you that?" Darci asked.

"We need to explain a lot of stuff."

Darci and Mary sat on the couch. Not-Enrique crawled on top of Claire's shoulder.

"Decided to finally tell them I see."

"Not really-"

"Angor Rot decided to come back from the dead to hunt me down." Jim cut her off.

The changlings ears drooped. "You took care of him right?"

Jim nodded and turned to face to two girls. He took out his amulet.

"This is the Amulet of Daylight..."

Jim and Claire explained must of what's going on to them.

"You have to keep this a secret, don't tell anyone." Jim finished.

Darci nodded. "We promise."

Claire smiled. "Welcome to the team."

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a reaction if people found out about Jim being the Trollhunter.
> 
> Leave a comment and Favorite.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
